Esquinas de un libro sin acabar
by FactionB
Summary: Hermione siempre será un libro cerrado, intenso, sin final. Todas sus manías lo confirman, pero sin ella el trío dorado nunca habría sido nada. Este es mi pequeño homenaje a la heroína de HP. Reto para la comunidad LJ 'Una frase'. Spoilers DH.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **_Ave! (Sí, el latín me perturba XD) Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con una tabla perteneciente a la comunidad LJ 'Una frase'. Son 50 entradas que deben ser completadas con una sola frase. Sí, un fic en una frase. Es más difícil e interesante de lo que parece, y esta vez la beneficiaria de mi tiempo fanfickero es Hermione Granger. Ya tenía ganas de hacer algo sobre ella, y tal vez este sea el comienzo de nuevas incursiones en su personaje (probablemente con algo de femslash)._

Sin más, aquí os dejo las 10 primeras.  


* * *

**Consuelo**

Dulce olor a celulosa, suaves lomos redondeados, confortables tapas de cuero, así, con sus esquinas gastadas y sus cientos de miles de palabras, solo así y no de otra manera Hermione ama los libros porque Ron piensa que forman parte de ella y nada le daría mayor consuelo.

**Beso**

¿Cómo puede ser que después de todo, de tantas peleas y tantas reconciliaciones, de tanto morderse los labios y añorar el momento, el primer beso de Hermione tenga sabor búlgaro?

**Suave**

La voz del profesor Binns es frágil y etérea, tanto que a Hermione se le antoja tan fantasmal como su propio portador, y tal vez por eso, solo por eso, sea la única que atiende en sus clases mientras escucha las inflexiones de voz en cada una de sus palabras.

**Dolor**

Harry perdió los huesos del antebrazo en un partido de quidditch, Ron se partió el pie por culpa de Sirius Black y Neville fue petrificado por la propia Hermione, pero ninguno de ellos sabe que el dolor más frustrante habido y por haber es cortarse la yema de un dedo con un folio tras estar estudiando una noche entera.

**Patatas**

Hermione riñe continuamente a Ron por comer como un cerdo, pero una tímida sonrisa le recuerda que cuando come patatas, sean como sean y estén como estén, es más parecida al Weasley de lo que él nunca podría imaginar.

**Lluvia**

Hermione odia el otoño porque cuando llueve _Crookshanks _sale y vuelve totalmente empapado, con un insoportable olor a tierra mojada y esperando una extensa siesta en el regazo de la bruja.

**Chocolate**

El chocolate debería estar prohibido porque algo tan dulce no puede ser bueno, algo tan sumamente obsceno no puede traer_ nada_ decente – ni _nada _que no sea rojo – a la mente de una bruja con una reputación que mantener.

**Felicidad**

Los dentistas poseen la felicidad más tópica del mundo: se conforman con dar una sonrisa bonita a alguien, y eso es algo que Hermione siempre ha envidiado de su padre y la magia nunca le ha ayudado a conseguir.

**Teléfono**

Hermione sabe que Ron nunca entenderá cómo funciona un aparato tan muggle como el teléfono, pero la expresión distraída que él le regala siempre será motivo suficiente para intentarlo una vez más.

**Oídos**

Hermione tiene un oído muy fino, tanto que puede diferenciar la succión que Lavender emplea con Ron en kilómetros a la redonda, haciéndole desear con rabioso fervor cambiar esa cualidad por tener clase de Pociones durante todo el día todas las semanas del curso.

* * *

**N/A: Muchas gracias por leerme y en breves tendrán las 10 siguientes.**

Espero sus REVIEWS! 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **_Lo prometido es deuda! Así que aquí tenéis las siguientes diez frases sobre Hermione. Estás me han costado un poco más de trabajo, pues quería exprimirme un poco más, a ver poco a poco hasta donde llego respecto a ella. Aún estoy un poco verde, pero espero que al terminar esta tabla tenga la suficiente inspiración para empezar algo largo con Granger como ya os adelanté :)_

¡A disfrutar!  


* * *

**Nombre**

A Hermione le da miedo pensar en el futuro, aunque siempre ha tenido claro que uno de sus hijos se llamaría James como el padre de Harry, pero la cólera rojiza que aparece en la cara de Ron es siempre motivo suficiente para dejar instintos maternales y predicciones a un lado, _al menos de momento._

**Sensual**

Al contrario de lo que todo el mundo parece pensar, Hermione sabe perfectamente el significado y el acto del término _sensual,_ aunque su concepto acabe por teñirse de un único color haciéndole pensar si el daltonismo será cosa también del amor.

**Muerte**

A los diez años sus padres no querían hablarle de algo muy raro que había escuchado en el colegio, la muerte, sin embargo ahora, con 17 años, Hermione preferiría no haber sabido nunca nada acerca de ella, pues mira a Ron, recordándole con su pelo rojo a Fred y siente que una parte de sí misma estará vinculada siempre a los Weasleys por esa familiar _muerte_.

**Sexo**

Cuando _Crookshanks_ está en celo Hermione se vuelve depresiva e insoportable, haciendo pensar a Ron que cada palabra que dice es producto de su enfado aunque ella sepa que mucho antes de oírle hablar, algo que no sabe identificar – lo cual la enfurece sobremanera – crece y sube en su interior como lava que arde, domina y nubla sus sentidos.

**Tacto**

Hermione odia que la toquen pues nunca ha sido demasiado diestra en el trato con la gente, pero la forma en que Víktor la mira, _acariciándola_ bajo sus espesas cejas, hace que se sienta demasiado segura y demasiado desnuda a la vez.

**Debilidad**

Muchos pensaron durante mucho tiempo que la más débil del Trío Dorado era Hermione, sin embargo Harry la mira, sonríe y asiente, feliz porque está seguro – y nadie le arrancará nunca ese pensamiento – de que solo gracias a_ ella_ el dolor de su cicatriz se extinguió por fin, porque solo por su valentía siguieron siendo_ tres_, simple y únicamente _tres_.

**Lágrimas**

Cuando Hermione vio sufrir por primera vez a Ron sintió como si la apretaran por el cuello y las piernas y la estrujaran como un trapo sucio, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que la primera vez que viera rodar una lágrima por la mejilla de Ron sería por la muerte de su hermano Fred y que simplemente sentiría algo demasiado parecido a la presencia de un dementor.

**Velocidad**

'Harry, vas muy rápido' fue lo único que Hermione reprochó a Harry cuando éste empezó a salir con Ginny a espaldas de su amigo, ignorando que años más tarde, con la lengua de Ron _demasiado_ dentro y la saliva _demasiado _consumida, Hermione solo pensaría en dar _más, más y más_ velocidad a sus manos, memorizando con asfixia cada curva de la espalda de Ron.

**Viento**

Ron ha intentado en innumerables ocasiones dar con un adjetivo adecuado para el pelo de Hermione – desordenado, excesivo, rebelde – pero a día de hoy, finalizando un año que ni siquiera ha pasado en Hogwarts, perdido y asustado, comprende que nunca quiso encontrar el término perfecto, que verlo bailar al son del viento mientras ella intentaba ordenarlo sin éxito era siempre suficiente motivo para observarlo solo acompañado por una sonrisa y el silencio.

**Libertad**

El concepto y la necesidad de libertad varían mucho según la persona y sus circunstancias, y Hermione siempre ha tenido una muy definida – disciplina, personalidad y respeto –, pero cuando volvió a Hogwarts y vio a Neville exultante, nervioso y excitado, con su larga y despeinada melena y el brillo de la rebeldía chispeando en sus ojos supo que nunca más volvería a ver una persona más libre en su vida.

* * *

**N/A: Me ha encantado meter a Neville. Igual también hago algo suyo... hmm... muchos proyectos tengo yo ya XDD  
Bueno, que en breves momentos ¡más! **

**Espero sus REVIEWS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** _Sí, sé que me he tirado 6 meses sin actualizar. Y lo más gracioso es que llevaba como 4 meses con la mayoría de estas frases (y de las 10 siguientes) hechas. En fin. He estado muy ocupada porque he iniciado el último curso antes de la universidad y nos están metiendo una caña soberana, y además este año llevo un grupo de niños de 12 años como animadora en los _'Grupos de Amistad'_ de mi anterior colegio. So much overdose, i know.._

_But i'm back!! & Enjoy ^^  


* * *

  
_

**Vida**

Desde el primer momento en que sintió el deseo irrefrenable de dar su vida por alguien, Hermione comprendió que nunca sería capaz de perdonar a Peter Pettigrew por haber valorado la suya por encima de todo y todos.

**Celos**

Ella es feliz con su mundo y sus padres muggles, pero cuando entra en la Madriguera, caótica y desvencijada, respirando _magia_ por cada una de sus grietas, no puede evitar sentir ese punzante sentimiento del que tanto peca Ron… esos _celos_ que ella odia y solo los Weasley pueden provocarle.

**Manos**

A Hermione siempre le hizo gracia la expresión _'dedos de pianista'_ sólo hasta que vio a su nuevo profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin, agitar la varita por primera vez y entendió que _nunca, nunca, nunca _ hay que subestimar los dichos populares.

**Gusto**

Ron llora de puro placer con el pastel de riñones, a Harry le hacen los ojos chiribitas cada vez que ve a Ginny, y lo que nadie sabe es que Hermione se relame de gusto cuando esas pecas se tensan sobre la piel… y se consume de ira por no poder lamer otra cosa.

**Devoción**

Puede distinguir su olor en kilómetros a la redonda, embriagarse de él y dormirse en sus pliegues, dibujarlo al atardecer y bajo la intensa luz del mediodía, porque aunque muchos lo maldigan y le dirijan miradas de recelo y burla, Hermione sabe que el mejor amigo del hombre no es el perro, sino el pergamino.

**Siempre**

Hermione cree que es una persona de ideas firmes y reflexionadas, con un criterio lógico y abierto, a pesar de que Ron _siempre_ insista en que_ 'tu único problema, Hermione, es tener la cabeza dura como una piedra'._

**Sangre**

Si alguien le preguntara cuál es la palabra que más le ha hecho amar y odiar a la vez, Hermione lo tendría muy claro, y es que da media vuelta, mira a Ron a los ojos y cuando comienza a notar cómo la sangre se agolpa en las mejillas del pelirrojo, sonríe y comprende que ninguna palabra le sonará mejor en su vida.

**Enfermedad **

Hermione adora Hogwarts, adora los profesores y las clases, pero si hay alguien a quien tiene que deberse tras todos estos años esa es Madame Pomfrey, porque nadie como ella ha llevado el peso de su lucha contra Voldemort en cada momento y en cada herida.

**Melodía**

Draco Malfoy se dirige hacia Hermione con el plan más ingenioso y humillante que nunca ha tenido, pero cuando la oye tararear algo _parecido_ -porque el sonido que emiten sus cuerdas vocales es apenas distinto al grito de una mandrágora- a _'Knockin' on Heaven's doors'_, su plan maestro se desvanece y se da cuenta de que, realmente, tiene mucho más gusto y es mucho más repelente de lo que nunca ha pensado.

**Estrella**

La torre de astronomía no es un simple observatorio, sino que además es la viva prueba de que unos nacen _con estrella_ y otros _estrellados_, piensa Hermione cada viernes por la noche mientras se despide con una mueca de asco –demasiado parecida a la suya- de Draco Malfoy, que toma las escaleras con una chica colgada de su cuello que juraría tiene el pelo demasiado claro para ser Pansy.  


* * *

**N/A: Qué estruje de cabeza. No me gusta poner demasiados tópicos, por eso tardo mucho más de lo que en términos de 'imaginación corriente' tardaría. Espero que os hayan gustado y prometo actualizar con más asiduidad (al menos una vez al mes!) ésta y todas mis historias. RLY. **

**Un besazo!**


End file.
